Christmas with STARISH
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Christmas, so many things to love! The parties, the drinks, the food, the mistletoe, the snow, the presents, and the dancing. Nanami x STARISH. Multiple one shots, i think.
1. Masato X Haruka

Parties

Nanami walked down the long hallway. Tonight was STARISH's christmas party and she had only just finished dressing. She wore a snow white dress, covered with music notes. The sleeves looked like strips of music, getting longer at the end part, falling towards the floor. The music notes were all sorts of light colors.

She found herself in a room full of people. Everywhere she looked there were people. It was like... the city. Too much noise and movement, and it made Nanami feel sick. Slightly dizzy, Nanami wobbled over to some chairs lined up by the wall.

She tripped, falling onto her hands. Breathing heavily, she looked down, covering her ears, clutching them tightly. The noise was really driving her off the end. Suddenly something hauled her up. It pulled her up gently, yet with haist. She was placed on the chairs,a shadow looming over her.

"Are you okay?" Nanami looked up to see a familiar blue haired boy wearing a suit.

"Hijirikawa-san?!" Nanami croaked.

"You worried me." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to scare you like that." Nanami said, standing up.

"You should sit down, you don't look so good." Masato said.

"No I'm-" Suddenly, Nanami lost her footing, falling forward. She landed on a hard, chiseled chest and when she went to stand up, something pressed against her lips, sweet and delicate, yet hinted with surprise. Nanami opened her eyes only to see Masato's wide, blue eyes. The only other thing she noticed was the fact that Masato's lips were directly connected to her own.

She pulled away, blushing profusely. Masato was also blushing, but seemed much more shaken up then he had ever looked before.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Nanami cried, covering her lips with her hand. Masato looked down and away, closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Nanami.

"You should sit down." He said, sitting her down. She nodded, complying easily. Suddenly someone came over, talking to Masato. "I need to go."

"O-oh! Sure. I'll be fine." Nanami assured, letting Masato leave.


	2. Otoya X Haruka

Nanami stood by the punch bowl, sipping her drink out of her pink glass. The party wasn't to bad to her anymore, now that she gotten use to it. She took another sip of her punch. Suddenly something scooted next to her. She turned to see a red haired boy with red eyes and a suit on, pouring himself some punch.

"Ittoki-kun!" Nanami smiled. He turned to her while sipping his punch, confused, until she came into him sight. He smiled widely, nearly forgetting about his glass.

"Nanami!" He smiled, putting his red glass down. Nanami put her's next to him and smiled at him. "Nanami... you look... beautiful." He blushed lightly.

"Thank you. You look handsome too."

"E-eh!? R-really? Thanks! Tokiya picked it out for me." Ittoki blushed.

"It suits you." Nanami smiled.

"Thanks. So how are you enjoying the party?" He asked, looking out into the crowd.

"It's a little noisy," Nanami admitted. "But I'm enjoying myself."

"Thats great to hear." Ittoki smiled, flashing his teeth. "But I have to admit, it's a little hectic. Especially the girls." Ittoki sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He reached back and without looking, picked up his pink glass of punch, sipping it. Nanami did the same, siping out of her red glass.

Confused, Nanami looked down. Wasn't her glass pink...wait... Nanami looked at Ittoki, who looked at her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"That glass..." He lifted up the pink glass, looking at it. "...Was mine." Ittoki jumped, nearly dropping it. Nanami looked down at the red glass in her hand. "And this one..." Ittoki looked at her, cheeks red. "...Was yours." Ittoki's face went red as a tomato and he swallowed nervously. "...Indirect kiss..."

"G-Gomenasai!" Ittoki blushed.

"I-it's okey." Nanami blushed, hanging her head down nervously.

"Otoyan!" They looked up to see a familiar brunette walking over to them. He wore a black dress coat and black dress pants. His tie was white and he wore his white fedora with it's blue ribon.

"Re-chan?" Ittoki said.

"Otoyan, come check this out!" Kotobuki Reiji smiled, grabbing Ittoki's hand and dragging him across the room. Nanami stood alone by the punch bowl, watching as they disappeared.


	3. Syo X Haruka

The Food

Nanami walked down the table of foods. Everything looked so good! Cookies, pastries, chocolates, pies, cakes, and so many more. Nanami's eyes drifted over the mouthwatering treats, trying to pick one. She reached down for a cookie and just as she was about to pick it up, another hand appeared, reaching for the same one.

She stopped and looked up. Standing on the other side of the table was a short, blond boy. He was wearing a white fedora and a white dress shirt and pants, too big on him, making them ruffled. He looked up at her too, locking his blue eyes with Nanami's golden ones.

"Nanami!" He cried, pulling away.

"S-syo-kun!" Nanami stuttered, also pulling away. He blushed, looking her up and down.

"Wow, you look... beautiful." He said, blushing.

"Thank you." Nanami smiled. "You look good too."

"A-arigato." He said. "So, good party, hu?"

"Yeah, it sure has been... interesting." Nanami sighed, remembering her last encounters.

"Nanami," Syo said, catching her attention. He came around the other side of the table, coming right over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting one hand on her forehead. "You're a little red."

"Gomen!" She apologized. "I'm fine, really."

"You sure?" Syo asked.

"Hai. I'm sure I'm fine." Nanami answered.

"Well, okay, if you oka-" Suddenly, Syo came closer and closer to Nanami. Foot tangled in the white cloth draping the snk table, he fell right onto her. Before either could blink, they crashed into each other. The moment Syo landed on her, a strange sensation filled both of them. Their eyes opened wide when they realized what positions they were in. Syo was on top of Nanami and she was leaning against the table, Oh yeah, and they were kissing.

Shocked, neither moved. When reality did hit, they both jumped up, shocked. They stared at each other for a minute before either of them had any courage to speak.

"...I-!" Syo said before a familiar figure walked between them. He had Cyan hair and batching eyes, emotionless as always. He grabbed a cookie on the table and turned away, walking away from the two of them.

"...Don't forget," Ai said. " 'No love rule.' " He said, walking off.

"Hey..." Syo said. Nanami turned to him, looking at his red face as he refused to make eye contact. "Lets pretend... this didn't happen." He suggested.

"Yeah..." Nanami agreed, lowering her head.


	4. Ren X Nanami

Nanami walked around the crowd, heading to the small porch that was supposed to be outside. She needed some fresh air. So many things had happened today and there was still much of the party to go. Like Masato kissing her, and Otoya indirectly kissing her, and Syo kissing her...

Nanami's face lit up at the thought of all those moments. She really needed a breath of fresh air now.

Heading to the porch, she spotted a familiar blond man leaning by the open doors. He had long, blond hair and grayish blue eyes. He wore a tuxedo, his tie undone and his collar unbuttoned. He stared at a rose in his hand until the girl approached. He looked at her, smirking.

He pushed off the wall with no trouble and strode over to her, eyes closed, catching a few girl's attention along to way.

"Hello, My Lady." He greeted.

"Jinguji-san." Nanami greeted.

"Thats a lovely dress you have on, Little Lamb." He said, pulling his rose into her hands. "You hardly seem like a lamb like that, perhaps a swan?"

"Arigato, Jinguji-san." Nanami smiled. Ren stopped smiling and looked at her closely.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowingly.

"O-oh, nothing. I-i just need some air thats all." She insisted, taking a step back. "E-excuse me." She said, ducking around him. She headed for the porch but before she could step outside she was caught by something. She turned around to see what had gotten her, but in a flash Ren was directly in front of her, face not even inches apart. A tingling feeling brushed against her lips as Ren did his deed. After a second he pulled back.

Nanami flushed to an amazing shade of red, completely blown away. Ren chuckled, winking at her.

"Be careful where your standing with a ma, _My Lady_." He said, peering up and then walking away, chuckling about 'waiting there was worth it'.

Nanami looked up, curious what he was inquiring. As her gaze rose a small plant hanging from the ceiling caught her eyes. It had pointy leaves and a red ribbon tied around it.

It was...a mistletoe

The Mistletoe


	5. Cecil X Haruka

The snow

Standing out on the balcony, Nanami sighed. So much had happened, and it seemed to just keep piling up. First she accidentally kissed Masato, then she got an indirect kiss from Otoya. Next, Syo accidentally kissed her, then, on top of that, Ren purposely kissed her.

She leaned on the white railing, looking at the clouds. They were dark, looked like it may rain. The balcony was half covered with a roof, allowing for some shelter if it did. Nanami felt a chill go up her spine. It was cold, but something else was bothering her. Why did it feel like someone was watching her?

She looked around confused. She could swear she felt someone's presents. She turned around in time to see a waiter standing behind her with a tray, containing some water on it.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like a drink?" He asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh, yes, please." Nanami smiled, taking a glass of water. He bowed, leaving. Nanami sipped the water, looking up. Jumping, the water spilled all over the floor. And why did she jump, you ask? Because there was a tan skinned boy with black hair watching her from the roof. He was dressed in a white tux with some kind of exotic flower sticking out of his pocket. Noticing her stare, he smiled, jumping down to her.

"Hello, Haruka." He greeted.

"Cecil-san!" Nanami cried, shocked to see him. Oh man, if the other guys kissed her by accident, this one wouldn't be so accidental.

"Haruka, you look stunning tonight." Cecil complimented, getting on one knee, kissing her hand.

"A-arigato." Nanami thanked, trying to pull her hand away. Cecil caught it, pulling it closer to him.

"Truly stunning, your beauty matches-no exceeds the Muse herself." Cecil said, eyes half open. Suddenly Cecil's attention was focused elsewhere. Looking behind her, Nanami saw a white blob slowly drift towards the ground.

"Oh wow, it's snowing!" Nanami cried. _A white Christmas_!

"Snow? What's that?" Cecil asked, catching a white flake in his hand.

"Oh, thats right, it doesn't snow in the desert, so you wouldn't know about it."

"It's cold!" Cecil said in amazement.

"Yeah, thats why when kids play in it, they bundle up in warm cloths. Its basically frozen water." Nanami said, smiling.

"W-WATER!" Cecil cried, jumping under the shelter and freaking out in the corner while sitting on the ground.

"Oh, thats right, you're afraid of water." Nanami sighed.

She began to walk over to him when she slid on the water she had previously dropped, that had frozen and become ice. She braced for impact, but the ground was a lot softer than she expected...and warmer. Fearing the worst, she looked up to come face to face with none other than Cecil. She had fallen... on him.

"C-cecil-san! G-gomenasai-" She started, trying to get up, but was forced back down.

"No- it's okay." He smiled, pulling her close. Nanami's heart beat fast. _N-no, he wasn't!_ "Haruka..." Cupping her cheek, he gently pulled her face closer to his, kissing her gently on the lips. The cold snow seemed to melt momentarily, while Nanami was lost in the situation, unable to react properly at the moment.

Finally, gathering herv sents, she pushed off of him. Making a break for the dance room, she was pulled back but Cecil's quick reaction. He pulled her against the wall, kissing her again, cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her hip with the other.

Suddenly, Cecil yelped, falling backwards. He slipped on the ice, landing on his but hissing in pain from the impact on the ground.

Seeing her chance to get away, she made a break for the door and escaped through the crowd of people, leaving Cecil, watching her leave, a sad look in his eyes. He covered his face in disgust

"I messed up." He whispered harshly to himself, no longer bother by the snow.


	6. Natsuki and Satsuki X Haruka

The Presents

Nanami rushed through the crowd for the umth time that day. She nearly tripped in her heels but she was too distracted to deal with that at the moment. Masato, Otoya, Syo, Ren, and then Cecil. All of them had given her kisses that day, purposely or by accident.

She wasn't watching where she was going and ended bumping into someone. Falling backwards, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled up by the strong arms. Looking up, she saw a man with curly, yellow hair. His green eyes were covered by shining glasses. He wore a gray tuxedo and black dress pants with white shoes.

"S-shinomiya-san!" Nanami cried.

"Haru-chan~ Eh, why were you running?" Natsuki asked, smiling curiously.

"N-no reason." Nanami lied.

"Oh." Natsuki frowned, sensing her lie. He brightened up immediately, smiling widely at Nanami as she moved to stand on her own. "Haru-chan~ I have something for you." He smiled.

He dragged her over to the large christmas tree in the room. It was decorated in gold, red, and silver ribbons. It had yellow lights, some flickering on and off. It also had blue icicles on it, lights inside making it look as if they were dripping. The ornaments were red, purple, blue, yellow, green, pink, and orange, to represent the seven colors of STARISH.

He pulled her under the tree, bending down and picking up a small present, wrapped in golden paper and silver ribbon. It was small and rectangular.

"Here, Haru-chan~ For you! Merry Christmas~!" Natsuki smiled, holding it out for her with a big goofy smile on his face, giggling a little. Nanami smiled. It was probably something Pio-chan. She took the present, opening it carefully. She never was someone to rip the paper. She remembered when she was a little girl her grandmother would wait for hours for her to finish carefully unwrapping the presents.

Giggling at her old memory, she opened up the paper to see a small black box. Odd... She opened the box and gasped. A beautiful necklace was inside of it. It was silver chained with red, purple, blue, yellow, green, pink, orange, and hot pink, to represent STARISH and Tomo-chan. But, there was also one in the middle of them that was a beautiful gold and silver. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Surely this must have costed a fortune!

"Do you like it?" Natsuki asked, uncomfortable with the long lasting silence as she studied it. He fidgeted, waiting for a response. Nanami turned around, looked him in the eyes, and mustered up the biggest smile she could.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Really?! Thats great! I was worried that you didn't like my work~" Natsuki smiled.

"W-work?!"

"Yeah, I worked really hard to make that for you. I've been going out for jewelry making classes for a month to make that for you." He smiled kindly. "Here."

He took the necklace and swiftly draped it around her neck, getting behind her. He lifted her hair in one smooth motion and clipped the necklace in place. He dropped her hair and ran his fingers around her neck, making sure all the notes were perfectly places and not messy flipped up. Nanami blushed at this motion, especially when he hesitates to let his fingers leave her neck.

"It's beautiful." She praised.

"I'm glad you think so Haruka." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently on the cheek. Nanami froze up at this. She admitted that she DID expect it from some of the band members, but never from Natsuki. He always seemed too childish in engage in such things.

"S-shinomiya-san!" Nanami cried, jumping in his grip.

"Natsuki." He said. "I want you to call me Natsuki." He whispered in her ear "Haruka..." She pulled out of his grip, hearing a ticking noise on the ground Turning to him, her eyes widened to see his glasses laying on the ground. Looking up she saw the dark look of Satsuki. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his stomach. He locked her there with his arm around her waist. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why did you reject Natsuki?" He asked darkly.

"I-" Instead of letting her answer, he pulled up her face and kissed her harshly, keeping her from escaping. Before he could do it again, something flashed in between then, causing Satsuki to let go of Nanami and jump back, angry from the interruption.

Looking up, Nanami spotted a boy with a white fedora, white shirt and pants. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes that blazed with untold danger.

"Satsuki!" Syo cried in anger. Standing up, Nanami backed away from the scene. What should she do? Should she do anything? Before she even got the chance, long, strong arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her back into the crowd where Satsuki and Syo disappeared from sight.


	7. Tokiya X Haruka

The Dancing

Being pulled through the crowd, Nanami tried to see her current handler. Looking behind her she saw none other than her idol and close friend. Tokiya was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under it with black dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was as messy as always, making him dangerously handsome.

Nanami's thoughts briefly stood at the edge of the idea that he may do the same as everyone else had. She blushed and disposed of such a thought. Tokiya was civilized and isn't someone she'd expect to break the no love rule. He knew better.

At last they stopped speed walking and stood still. Nanami tried to catch her breath while Tokiya simply looked ahead of them. Peering past him, Nanami spotted the 'dance floor', where various people were dancing.

"I've always wanted to dance at a party like this.." Tokiya whispered. He looked at Nanami out of the corner of his eye, a slight red color on his cheeks. Nanami blushed as well at the thought of dancing with her idol. "...Would you like too?"

By now Nanami's face was bright pink. "S-sure.." Tokiya pulled her across the dance floor. At that moment the song that had been playing and the DJ spoke into the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find that special someone and get onto the floor for some nice slooooow music." He said, putting on some slow music. Nanami and Tokiya blushed at the timing. Tokiya at first did nothing. Then, he turned around to face Nanami, face bright red. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand out for her.

Nanami shyly took his extended hand and they started to dance. They swayed to the music together. Nanami's hands were on Tokiya's shoulders and his hands were firmly, yet gently placed on her waist, making Nanami blush. She had never danced with a man before and Tokiya was a hell of a dancer for someone who had never danced at a party before. Nanami was looking down while Tokiya's face was directed towards her while his eyes wandered elsewhere.

Suddenly, Nanami's foot slipped up, landing on top of Tokiya's. She gasped when he winced in pain, letting go of him. Instead of letting go himself, he held onto Nanami. Giving her a reassuring smile.

Nanami carefully put her hand back on to Tokiya's shoulders, continuing with the dance. Nanami was a little stiff dancing, tripping a few times.

"Relax." Tokiya whispered. Blushing, Nanami took in a deep breath and let it out again, trying to loosen up. She looked up at Tokiya to find his gaze heavy on her. Blushing, she looked down.

Suddenly, something hit her causing her to fall forward. "Sorry." Someone behind her apologized, having bumped into her. As Nanami moved to stand on her own, she found herself held closely to Tokiya's stomach, his arms firmly around her back. She looked up at him. He was blushing slightly but still smiling.

"Shall we continue?" He asked. Nanami shyly nodded her head. Seeing that Tokiya made no move to slide back into their normal position, Nanami put her hands on his shoulders and they continued to dance. Swaying with the music, they twisted and turned on the dance floor. By now the slow song had ended, only to have another one put on. Other dancers had moved to make way for them, realizing who the blue haired boy was.

At one point, Nanami caught a glance of the other STARISH boys. They looked jealous and upset that Nanami was dancing with Tokiya and not them. Sensing Nanami's distress, Tokiya danced them away from the other boys.

Spinning Nanami around, Tokiya smiled. Nanami had loosened up a lot more, finally able to properly sway with the music. She was smiling widely, blush still lingering on her face. Just as the song was ending, Nanami tripped, falling once more into Tokiya's chest. For once, she recovered quickly, smiling shyly back up at him. He smiled back, truly enjoying the time they were spending together.

The sweet music came to an abrupt end and the crowd clapped. Tokiya let go of Nanami, bowing to her like a gentleman. Blushing, she returned the bow quite hastily, causing her to fall forward one last time that night. Tokiya, quick to react as always, reached out and caught her before she could get hurt. Holding onto his shoulder, Nanami stood up.

Suddenly, in one fluent movement, Tokiya wrapped an arm around Nanami's waist, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him, surprised. He cupped her cheek gently and leaned in, engulfing her lips with his own.

Nanami's eyes widened, shocked. She did NOT expect gentlemanly Tokiya to kiss her like that. Although... she had to admit, he was a good kisser.

He let go of her lips, blushing and letting go of her. His eyes were closed, not ready to look her in the eyes yet.

Finally, he looked at her, and put out his hand. "May I escort you off the dance floor?"

"...Sure." She practically whispered, putting her small hand into Tokiya's bigger one. He led her off the dance floor and through the crowd, hand in hand.

**Okay, I know that we've covered every pairing, but this is NOT the last chapter, okay. There is still an extra chapter at the end.**


	8. Good Night

Good Night

"Tokiya! What was that?!" Otoya complained. The boys were walking to the limo to go back to the dorms for the night, walking through the empty parking lot. They had to stay late to thank everyone for coming, so Nanami and the sempais went home before them.

"...No coment." Tokiya said, putting his head down.

"Eh?! Tokiyaaaa!" Otoya complained.

"That was a sly move today, Tokiya." Ren said, smirking.

"So was yours, but we're not discussing that, now are we?" Tokiya said, making Ren perk up.

"What?" Masato glared at Ren, causing Ren to smirk.

"Well, it was a mistletoe." Ren smirked.

"Jinguji." Masato warned.

"Eh!? You kissed Nanami under the mistletoe!?" Otoya complained.

"Dam, I should have thought of that." Syo hissed, crossing his arms.

"You all shut up." The boys flinched, looking at the blond man in front of them. He turned around, glaring at them. He held out a pair of broken glasses, pointing at the boys. "You all kissed, _my_ Haruka, in one way or another."

"Wh-what do you mean _your_ Haruka- wait, **everyone**?!" Syo said, looking at all the boys.

"Ne?! I thought I was the only one to kiss Haruka! No fair!" Cecil whined.

"Stop whining, it's annoying enough when Otoya does it." Tokiya complained, a vein throbbing out of his head.

"Ne?! Tokiyaaaa~!" Otoya complained.

"See."

Meanwhile, Masato and Ren were talking to each other.

"Heh, so you even got in on the action, Masato? Who knew you were so sly." Ren chuckled, hand in one pocket and the other holding his black tuxedo over his shoulder. He was only in a white shirt, undone tie, and black dress pants.

"You're misunderstanding the situation, Jinguji." Masato stated, shooting a glare at his playboy roommate. Ren held up his free hand in surrender.

"Hey, hey, what's with the cold attitude? I understand perfectly, who wouldn't be attracted to _MY Little Lamb_?" Ren smirked. Masato stopped, glaring at Ren.

"First of all, she's not _Yours_. And second of all," Masato said, walking again. "It was merely an accident."

"Eh? What's wrong Masato, I've never seen your face so red before." Ren smirked, causing Masato to cover his face with his arm while glaring at Ren, giving him a small 'Tich', causing Ren to chuckle.

Meanwhile, with Syo and Satsuki.

"Hey! Satsuki! What was with that before!? How dare you do that to Nanami!" Syo yelled, pointing at the curly blond accusingly.

"Why don't you shut up." Satsuki glared, causing Syo to flinch for a second.

"Y-you better not do anything like that again, y-you hear." Syo threatened.

"Tich, the stuttering is really helping." Satsuki said sarcastically.

"O-oh yeah! Well when we get home, I'm gonna go ask Nanami out!" Syo shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh really." Satsuki glared.

"Like any of you could get to the Little Lamb first." Ren frowned, looking seriously from a moment.

"Like Nanami-san would go out with any of you." Masato said, looking away.

"Oh yeah, you think she'd say yes to you." Cecil said.

"Eh?! I wanna go out with Nanami!" Otoya complained.

"Hey!" Tokiya shouted. "All of you stop acting like children!"

"Tokiya's right, we should do this fare." Syo admitted. Silence filled the air for a minute.

"The first one to Haruka wins!" Cecil yelled, running off, followed by six other desperate men.

Back Home with Haruka

Haruka sat in her room, on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She brought her hand to her lips, still thinking about what had happened during the night. Shaking her head, she blushed once more, sighing.

"Maybe I should act like none of this had happened." She thought aloud. Standing up, she gave a determined smile. "Yeah, thats right! We're all friends, so theres no need to feel weird around them! Oh!" She said, grabbing her sharpened pencil and paper and beginning to write down a melody stuck in her head.

A few hours later the boys got home and rushed to her room, opening the door. They found her sitting at her table, lamp turned on, pencil that had lost it's point in hand, and lots papers scattered around the room. She was asleep on the chair.

The boys exchanged glances, non wanting to wake her up. They collected the papers and put her to bed, turning off all the lights and closed the door. They stood in the hallway silently, thinking.

"For the record, I got here first." Syo claimed.

"Yeah, but I was in the room first." Cecil said.

"Thats because Ren tripped me!" Syo shouted.

"Only after Satsuki threw the chair." Ren claimed.

"Well Otoya tripped me as well." Tokiya said.

"You tripped over me!" Otoya shouted. "You know, when Satsuki it me with a chair!"

"Masato tried to slam the door on our faces." Satsuki growled.

"No comment." Masato said calmly. Everyone stayed silent for a moment once more before Masato spoke up. "I'll prepare her some breakfast." Masato said, walking down the hall before being pulled back.

"Who said you could do that!?" Cecil yelled.

"I'm gonna take her out to diner." Otya announced.

"Not before I do." Syo claimed.

"I'm gonna go get her dozens of roses." Ren said.

And with that, the men ran off to go please their lady.

**_Author's_**___**note**_

_**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I haven't touched the keyboard in so long! I don't know what happened. A day went by, then another, and another, and before I knew it, almost a month went by with no updated. I'm so sorry! Please don't lose hope in me! I'll try harder!**_

_**Now, if you need me, I'll be on a two year hiatus. JUST KIDDING!**_

_**Please comment, Favorite, or do what ever (Just not reporting, thats mean :p). Tell me if I made any mistakes, I'm always open to changing things if you need me to and if you have any ideas I'd be happy to write some m re!**_


End file.
